


Numquam Periit Amor

by LilMxPlagueRat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Crap Summary, F/M, Gift Fic, Implied Het, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied Underage, Infidelity, Intoxication, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Slash, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMxPlagueRat/pseuds/LilMxPlagueRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your soul mate is being forced to get married and you are his best man?<br/>Harry goes to Draco's Bachelor fully intending to just accept what was happening. However by the end of the night he has played god knows how many love songs for the Groom-To-Be, but will it be enough to stop the wedding that will break both their hearts?</p><p>(The title is Latin for Love Never Dies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numquam Periit Amor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for a friend of mine off FF.Net, FanofBellaandEdward, it's a day late but I hope she doesn't mind.  
> This is also unbetaed so any mistakes please tell me, I appreciate constructive criticism but not flames, I use flames to light my candles.

It would end in disaster, he knew it would and yet he was still going to go. Just as he would go to the wedding in two months time and stand by the side of the man he loved as his best man as Draco married Astoria. Just as he would watch as Astoria announces she is pregnant once they have been married a month or so. Just as he would watch the two grow old together, maybe Draco would fall in love with the woman he was to marry, or maybe, just maybe, once he had his Heir Draco would allow him by his side as his lover. He doubted it though, it is why Draco had broken off their relationship, he wouldn’t be unfaithful to her, even if he didn’t love her.

‘I should really stop thinking,’ Harry thought as he pulled on his boots and jacket ready to go to Draco’s Stag. Really, he shouldn’t go, he would get drunk, do something stupid and then spend the next two months crying himself to sleep yet again. He would though; he would go because Draco wanted him there. Looking up into the mirror Harry cast a glamour over his red puffy eyes and wiped the tear from his face that he hadn’t even noticed fall. He would do this, but only because he couldn’t refuse the love of his life. “Time to face the music,” Harry whispered with one last glance in the mirror before Disapparating.

* * *

He had only been here a few minute and he was already wishing he could leave, people kept coming up to Draco congratulating him and those who had known of his and Draco’s relationship kept giving him pitying looks. He wasn’t anywhere near drunk enough for this… Maybe drink was the answer, loosen him up, maybe then he would relax… Maybe. 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the men were well on their way to drunk; it was then that Harry got his ‘Brilliant’ idea to win Draco back; he wouldn’t let the stupid bitch have what was his. Leaning over towards Draco, letting his hand rest gently on his arm, he told him he was going to get them some more drinks. Before he did though he worked his way across the dance floor to the DJ that had been hired for the evening and requesting a few songs.

He was just on his way back to Draco when the first of his request came on, he had decided to start subtle and then end with a bang.

_We felt like one_

_Till you ran away_

_Now were just like strangers_

_A past they have strayed_

_And here I wonder where it all went wrong_

_Cause we were gonna change the world_

_Why did we have to lose it all?_

 

He hoped Draco would get the message at least slightly listening to this, if not he would later. Slipping back into the seat next to Draco he passed him a drink and drunk some of his own.

“This is by that muggle Russian singer you like, isn’t it?” Draco asked across the table. It was one of the first things Draco had actually said to him all night. “Lena something right?”

 

_I'm waiting_

_I'll keep on waiting for you_

_I'm waiting, keep on waiting only for you_

_Run away, should’ve stay?_

_Run away, should’ve stay?_

_Run away, run away_

_Waiting_

_Waiting for you_

_I keep on waiting, waiting for you_

“Yeah, Lena Katina,” Harry replied smiling, he couldn’t believe that Draco had remembered that.

“She’s good,” Draco replied before going silent again.

_I still remember the things you would say_

_Like a bed time story the tide washed away_

_And now I wonder where it all went wrong_

_I'm trying just to find a road?_

_So I wanna let you know_

_I'm waiting_

_I'll keep on waiting for you_

_I'm waiting, keep on waiting only for you_

_Run away, should’ve stay?_

_Run away, should’ve stay?_

_Run away, run away_

 

_As I closed my eyes I see_

_A dream of you and me_

_I wake up you disappear_

“Why are you so quiet tonight?” Harry asked after a period of ‘silence’.

“I didn’t want this party, I would prefer to be at home with a good book.”

_I'm waiting_

_I'll keep on waiting for you_

_I'm waiting, keep on waiting only for you_

_I'm waiting_

_I'll keep on waiting for you_

“Then why throw it?” Harry said feeling slightly hopeful.

“Because Astoria wanted a Bachelorette Party and mother said I had to have a Bachelor Party,” Draco said, crushing Harry’s hope slightly.

_I'm waiting, keep on waiting only for you_

_Run away, should’ve stay?_

_Run away, should’ve stay?_

_Run away, run away_

_Run away, should’ve stay?_

_Run away, should’ve stay?_

_Run away, run away_

It seemed Draco wasn’t going to get the idea from the first song. Hopefully he would get it with the second song… He hoped.

_I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting_

* * *

 

It was about hour before Harry’s final request was played, he had been requesting songs from ‘Everyday Hurts’ to ‘Girlfriend’ he still hadn’t got it so this was his last hope. “Alright, I hope you are all enjoying yourselves, we have a requested song dedicated to our Groom-To-Be,” The DJ shouted out before the music started.

 

_Think of you with pipe and slippers_

_Think of her in bed_

_Laying there just watching telly_

_Then think of me instead_

 

Draco sighed as he listened to the lyrics, he should have known as soon as he heard that the song was dedicated to him, Harry seemed to keep getting these kinds of songs played. He shouldn’t have made Harry his best man, hell he probably shouldn’t have even invited him to the wedding. He couldn’t help it though, he loved Harry with all his heart but he needed to continue his family line, he couldn’t do that with Harry. If Harry had been a carrier them maybe things could be different, maybe Harry could have got pregnant and the contract his parents had made would become invalid.

 

_I'll never grow so old and flabby_

_That could never be_

_Don't marry her, fuck me_

_And your love light shines like cardboard_

_But your work shoes are glistening_

_She's a PhD in "I told you so"_

_You've a knighthood in "I'm not listening"_

He ignored when Harry moved closer, just as he had been all night, however when he tried to grab his hand he moved away. It hurt but it was the only way.

“Stop it Harry,” He said, not looking at the other man.

“Stop what, _Draco_?” his name rolling off Harry’s tongue like liquid sex. The amount of times Harry had him cumming just from his voice… No he couldn’t think of that, not now.

_She'll grab your sweaty bollocks_

_Then slowly raise her knee_

_Don't marry her, fuck me_

“You know exactly what. It isn’t going to work Harry; in two months, I am going to marry Astoria. You have to move on,” Draco said before getting up leaving Harry alone.

_And the Sunday sun shines down on San Francisco bay_

_And you realise you can't make it anyway_

_You have to wash the car_

_Take the kiddies to the park_

_Don't marry her, fuck me_

Harry sat there and watched as Draco walked away, his eyes brimming with tears. Did he not know that Harry would never get over him, how could he after everything they had been through? When they started dating at the end of fifth year, Harry had given Draco his heart and soul, quite literally. He had to start taking special potions that year in order to stop and little accidents, surely Draco knew what they were for, he had seen him taking them more than enough times. He had stopped taking them after things had ended between them, he didn’t need them any more after all.

_Those lovely Sunday mornings_

_With breakfast brought in bed_

_Those blackbirds look like knitting needles_

_Trying to peck your head_

_Those birds will peck your soul out_

_And throw away the key_

_Don't marry her, fuck me_

Maybe he should tell Draco he couldn’t be his best man, but then he wouldn’t be able to see him as often before he lost him forever. He just wished there was another way.

_And the kitchen's always tidy_

_And the bathroom's always clean_

_She's a diploma in "just hiding things"_

_You've a first in "low esteem"_

_When your socks smell of angels_

_But your life smells of Brie_

_Don't marry her, fuck me_

“You don’t have to marry her you know, Draco,” Blaise said as he came over with his arm around Ron Weasley’s waist.

“You know I do Blaise,” Draco sighed, “Now when did this happen?”

 

_And the Sunday sun shines down on San Francisco bay_

_And you realise you can't make it anyway_

_You have to wash the car_

_Take the kiddies to the park_

_Don't marry her, fuck me_

“Sixth year, but you and Potter were too busy fucking to notice much else,” Blaise replied.

“We weren’t fucking _all_ the time you twat,” Draco resorted, “We had a meaningful relationship… Now can we stop talking about Harry and I.”

_And the Sunday sun shines down on San Francisco bay_

_And you realise you can't make it anyway_

_You have to wash the car_

_Take the kiddies to the park_

_Don't marry her, fuck me_

“You could still have that with Harry, ya know Malfoy. Just don’t marry Astoria,” Ron said leaning heavily against Blaise.

“No I can’t Weasley,” Was the reply Draco gave before leaving the pair. 

* * *

 

Harry had had enough. He couldn’t do it anymore, it was too much. Trying not to let the tears fall he requested one last song and left the party with one last glance towards his love. 

* * *

 

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

 

Hearing the sudden change in style of love song Draco looked around to try to find Harry, his eyes moist with tears.

 

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

 

Not being able to spot him Draco started to search properly through the crowd for his love, letting the first few tears fall.

 

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

 

He had left, and would probably do something stupid and it was all his fault. If only things could have been different.

 

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Almost without though Draco ran outside and Apparated to Harry’s apartment. He would probably regret it in the morning but he needed one last night with the love of his life, he needed one last moment of happiness.

 

* * *

 

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and be free -_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea -_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me . . ._

 

He didn’t know why but ‘Phantom of the Opera’ always reminded him of his and Draco’s relationship. He used to think of himself as Christine with the war, as The Phantom, trying to take him away from Draco, who was Raoul. Now he saw he was wrong, he ended up alone having no one that accepted him as just Harry, he was and always would be just “The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice”, maybe he was The Phantom.

 

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the way things_

_might have been . . ._

_Think of me, think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do -_

_there will never be a day,_

_when I won't think of you . . ._

 

Maybe he should just disappear, as soon as Draco had left on his Honeymoon he would go. He wouldn’t tell anyone, he would just pack what he would need and leave maybe only for a few weeks, maybe a few years, or maybe he just wouldn’t come back. Leaving the Wizarding world for good sounded like a good idea, maybe…

 

_ Can it be? Can it be Christine? _

_ Bravo! _

_ Long ago, it seems so long ago _

_ How young and innocent we were... _

_ She may not remember me, _

_ but I remember her... _

 

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the distinct pop of Apparition, he didn’t even notice he was no longer alone until he felt the distinct weight of arms wrapping around his shoulders.

 

_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_but please promise me, that sometimes_

_you will think of me!_

“You shouldn’t be here,” Harry said softly even as he leaned back into Draco’s hold.

“I don’t care,” Draco murmured into Harry’s neck. “Just let us be together one last time. Please let me have one last happy memory…”

Mentally checking his glamour was still in place, Harry turned around to look Draco in the eye. Seeing his own pain echoed in Draco’s eyes, he leaned in and brushed his lips gently against those of his love. It was still like fireworks every time they kissed, Merlin he would regret this tomorrow but he would take all he could get tonight.

Merlin he had missed this, Draco thought as he deepened the kiss, he wished he didn’t have to give up the intoxicating taste that was Harry Potter. Harry was like a drug to him, one that consumed him fully, removing everything but just the two of there in that moment, Draco’s hands running down Harry’s back and Harry’s own hand burying themselves in Draco’s hair. Draco’s feet moved of their own accord pulling Harry along the familiar path to the bedroom. It had been too long since either of them had felt someone’s flesh against theirs, too long since they had joined as one.

Draco slowly dipped his fingers below the waistband of Harry’s jeans, surprised to find him going commando. They were both breathing heavily when Draco pulled back and started kissing along Harry’s Jaw, making sure to pay special attention to the spot just under his chin. There was only the two of them in this moment nothing else seemed to exist. Harry fell back as knees met the end of the bed pulling Draco down with him. Everything seemed to blur together as hands ripped at his shirt, his buttons flying off, and caressed his torso, hands meeting his nipples as lips met his.

There was something final about the way Draco’s hands moved, the way they ghosted along every muscle and every scar, trying to print the feel into his brain. Soon the ghosting touch was gone and an almost desperate touch replaced it. A moan echoed through the room but neither knew who’s it was, it could have been both of theirs. More clothes were torn as the two became more desperate to feel the other against them.

Twin groans were released as their erections were freed of the cloth prisons. Draco’s hand slid down toward Harry’s crotch grabbing his member and pumping it lightly as Harry reached into his bedside table for the lube that rested there.

Harry moaned loudly as Draco twisted his hand slightly around the base of his cock, his own coming up to get the lube from Harry. Spreading some on his middle three flingers he kissed his way down Harry’s chest stopping to suck on his sensitive nipples briefly.  He gently circled one finger around Harry’s entrance, pushing in as he took the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry wasn’t sure whether to thrust up into Draco’s mouth, or to push himself further onto the finger that was barely in him. It had been too long since he had had either pleasure and he wanted to make tonight last as long as possible.

Draco locked his eyes onto Harry’s, holding his gaze as he both swallowed Harry’s cock and pushed into him until his finger was in to the knuckle simultaneously. He did this multiple times before adding a second finger watching Harry’s conflicted face, his eyes shut tight and a silent scream from his mouth as Draco found his prostate. He continued this as he prepared Harry, using his other hand to grip the base of his cock any time it looked like Harry was close to cumming.

Once he had dubbed Harry as fully prepared, and very much on the edge, Draco pulled off Harry and withdrew his fingers, both acts drawing a whimper from the man below him. Quickly slicking up his member Draco positioned himself at Harry’s entrance and slowly entered him.

Loud moans escaped both of them as Draco slid in to the hilt, holding the position in order to allow Harry to adjust to the intrusion. Soon Harry was shifting his hips slightly, indicating that it was ok to move. They started a slow and gentle pace, putting all their love for one another into each movement, each of their eyes brimming with tears, they didn’t want this to end. If only they could stay in this moment forever, they would be content with that, but all things must come to an end eventually. As soon as the first tear fell, their pace sped up as it to beat the heartbreak they both knew was coming. All too soon, there were shouts of each other’s names as they fell over the edge.

They lay silent other than the sounds of their breathing, guilt already clouding the space between them. For Draco it was the guilt of breaking Harry’s heart yet again with the selfish act. For Harry it was the guilt of tainting Draco by making him a cheater. It was with a heavy heart that the two fell asleep that night, and an even heavier heart that Draco left not two hours later.

* * *

It was the day before the wedding when Harry discovered the reason for his resent sickness. It scared him more than anything, he wasn’t sure whether to tell Draco or not. He was pregnant, he wouldn’t give the child up, he knew that much. But what is Draco didn’t want them? Would he be able to look after a baby on his own?

* * *

The wedding would start any minute now, he still didn’t know if he should tell or not. Harry was still debating telling Draco when the wedding march started and the doors at the back of the room opened. Astoria looked beautiful as much as he hated to say it. They had gone for a very muggle style white wedding, Astoria in a long flowing white gown that made it look like she was floating, with two brides maids holding her trail dressed in lavender roman style dresses.

Time moved far too slowly as she walked down the aisle to his love.

“Dearly beloved,” the ministry official began, “We are gathered on this wondrous occasion in the joining of this two young souls in matrimony. If there is anyone here that has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
There was a short pause as they waited to see if anyone had a reason to stop the wedding. Just as the ministry official was about to speak again Harry plucked up the courage to tell Draco about their child.  
“I do!” everyone turned to look at him as if he had grown two heads.  
“Mr. Potter, whatever reason could you have to stop this wedding?” Lucius said before turning to the officiator, “Ignore the boy, he has no reason to stop the wedding.”

“Well then if there are no valid objections…”

“My objection is valid,” Harry said turning to Draco, “I’m pregnant.”

“Preposterous,” this time it was Narcissa. “You are very much male Mr. Potter, and if you continue with this non sense then you will be removed from the premises.”

“If you would kindly go look at the family tree in Lucius’ study you will find that want I say is true Mrs. Malfoy.”

“I shall go if only to put an end to this so we can carry on with the wedding,” Narcissa said storming out the room.

* * *

The room had been covered in a sheet of silence, no one had even moved a muscle since Narcissa had left almost ten minutes ago. Harry and Draco seemed lost to everyone else in the room, this was their way to be together, if what Harry said was true then they could stop this farce. The crash of the doors opening broke the tense silence as everyone held their breath waiting for the answer.

“If everyone would like to retire to the Ball room, it would seem that the wedding is off,” Narcissa announced almost coldly. “You are all welcome to stay for dinner and celebrate the new addition to our family.”

As everyone piled out of the room Draco turned to his would be bride. “I apologise Astoria, however one must follow their heart. I hope that one day you will find someone that makes you as happy as Harry makes me,” he said only receiving a ‘hmph’ in return before she stormed off. “Mother, I don’t think I will be able to attend the meal this evening, I have a child to celebrate.”

With that, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and Disapparated. At this moment in time, he didn’t care about anything else other than then fact he and Harry could officially be together.

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been posted yesterday but oh well, a bit of a crappy ending, mainly because I'm not that good at those kinds of things, there will be an alternate ending which I shall post some time this week, and it shall hopefully be better.


End file.
